


Последствия моральных потрясений

by Virgin_Evans



Category: Gogol: the beginning
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Evans/pseuds/Virgin_Evans
Summary: После сильных моральных или эмоциональных "взрывов" тело Николая Васильевича переживает некоторые изменения, которые сказываются на нем крайне противоречивым образом.В тот день, когда Гуро "восстает из мертвых" и как нив  чем не бывало появляется в Диканьке, Николай Васильевич, сдерживая рвущиеся наружу рыдания,  впервые за прошедшие пять лет чувствует, как кожа начинает покалывать и саднить.И в этот раз ощущения не получается загнать вглубь, как он сделал это после того, как сгорел сарай со следователем внутри.





	Последствия моральных потрясений

**Author's Note:**

> Я не хочу ничего расследовать, я не хочу никого убивать, я не хочу, чтобы кто-то страдал. Здесь - только путь к новым уровням близости и дружбы.  
> Иногда хоть надо делать перерывы в сплошных потоках ангста, согласитесь?
> 
> Посвящение: "придурку", который незарегистрированный пользователь, и пишет мне комментарии.

Черт побери!  
Гоголь залетел в свою комнатку, швырнул плащ на пол и упал на него, тяжело дыша и комкая пальцами ткань. Кожа горела, каждое прикосновение одежды чувствовалось так жестко, как будто всю кожу содрали и голая плоть трется о сорочку. Глаза щипало от пота, ткань намокла и липла к коже, добавляя «приятных» ощущений. Николай закусил внутреннюю часть губы и взвыл сквозь зубы.  
Сквозь нарастающий в голове шум послышался стук.  
«Яким, – всплыла паническая мысль, – пожалуйста, пусть это будет Яким»  
– Николай Васильевич, – послышалось негромкий голос Гуро из–за двери и Гоголь ткнулся лбом в скрещенные руки чувствуя выворачивающие наизнанку спазмы, проходящие через все тело, – вы в порядке?  
– Да, – выплюнул тот, впившись ногтями в руку, чтобы не сорваться на крик, – просто… видение. Оно прошло. Не волнуйтесь.  
Дальнейшее он помнил смутно: вроде бы, Яков Петрович говорил что–то еще, а после ушел, и боль затопила все сознание Николая, отчего он благополучно потерял сознание. 

Очнулся он нескоро – в любом случае, закат еще отсвечивал последними лучами солнца, и в комнатке было не очень темно. Выползя из–под груды своей же одежды, Николай потянулся, вытягивая заднюю лапу, и заворчал от ощущения бурлящей в теле энергии. Не было ни боли, ни шума в голове – только картинка комнаты расплывалась. Гоголь знал, что это ненадолго – только до тех пор, как не стемнеет, и был спокоен. Под кроватью стояла мисочка с молоком. Едва не наткнувшись мордой на ножку кровати, он добрел, пошатываясь от непривычного ощущения ходьбы на четырех ногах, и опустил голову, усилием воли заставляя себя лакать, а не пить. В углу что–то зашуршало. Там было темнее, и лучше видно, поэтому Гоголь, не раздумывая, прижался к пыльным доскам пола и начал медленно красться, правым усом чувствуя каждое движение маленького зверька в одном прыжке от него. Из–за ножки кровати показался длинный, дергающийся хвост.  
Гоголь осторожно передвинул лапу, оттолкнулся от пола и молнией бросился на вредителя. Писк резанул по чувствительным ушам и перешел в хрип, когда Николай прижал зверька к полу всем своим весом, ломая ему шейные позвонки.  
Пыльный и потрёпанный, он сполз со своей жертвы, с омерзением глядя на неестественно вывернутую голову. Однако, при всей мерзости данной ситуации, он чувствовал, как жаждет охоты поджарое тело, как реагирует тело на мельчайший шорох, тишайший звук. Окно, распахнутое с утра заботливым Якимом, было как нельзя кстати – гоголь оттолкнулся от пола, упруго и мягко запрыгнул на подоконник, и так же бесшумно скользнул во двор.  
Он никогда не принимал эту форму по своей воле – превращению сопутствовала сильнейшая физическая боль, но иногда, когда в его жизни случались очень сильные моральные и эмоциональные потрясения, что–то происходило с его телом, и оно изменялось. Изменялась не только внешность: зрение, слух, обоняние, осязание – все это на какой–то период времени сначала делало жизнь Николая невыносимым. Ну как, скажите пожалуйста, привыкнуть к тому, что ты не видишь красного и оранжевого цвета, плохо видишь днем, но прекрасно ночью, и усами (усами!) ощущаешь приближение человека (и это уже не говоря о том, что ты знаешь, что этот человек ел на завтрак и какой свежести у него, пардон, панталоны). Однако со временем он свыкся: перестал натыкаться чувствительным носом на ножки стульев и столов, вылизывал пушистую шерсть и не путался лапами в хвосте, а однажды даже спрыгнул со стола на пол и приземлился (трижды получив сердечный удар, пока стоял на краю и мысленно готовился).  
Вот и сейчас он неторопливо гулял по Диканьке, чувствуя себя гораздо увереннее, чем в обычном своем теле, и почти мурлыкал от счастья. Изредка мимо него проходили бабы, крестились, плевали через плечо, но не трогали. В одну из луж, заглянув, он едва не свалился, но увиденным остался доволен – темный, красивый, глаза сверкают, а с человеческим зрением, наверное, еще лучше кажется. 

Как он умудрился не заметить человека, неожиданно подхватившего его под пушистое брюхо – бог весть, только Гоголь от страха мявкнул дурным голосом, цапнул по чужой руке сразу тремя когтями левой лапы и рванул прочь, забился в щель между бревен, сложенных у сарая.  
– Вот негодяй мохнатый, – донеслось до него снаружи. Гоголь застыл, с ужасом узнавая голос Гуро, – и сбежал ведь, не отыщешь теперь.  
– Эко он вас, Яков Петрович. Найти бы подлеца, и шкуру спустить.  
– Что за варварство, Александр Христофорович, это ведь всего лишь царапина.  
Вдруг просвет между бревнами закрыла фигура. Гуро присел, заглядывая внутрь, и хотя Гоголь был твердо уверен, что черного кота в черной дыре разглядеть никак невозможно, все же поежился.  
– Вылезай, – позвал тот, вглядываясь, – я знаю, что ты там.  
Ничего вы не знаете, подумал Гоголь, и высунул морду. За поцарапанную руку было стыдно, и Якову он доверял – вслед за мордой показалась остальная часть гоголевской тушки, и он вздрогнул, почувствовал воняющую кровью руку между ушами. Рука погладила его. Пальцы скользнули за ухо и… Гоголь пропал. Тело отказало ему, он потянулся к ласкающей руке и практически улегся на землю, растекаясь под сладкими, нежными, замур–мур–мурчательными ощущениями.  
– Ну–ну, полно, – сквозь марево счастья услышал он, а потом его подняли и уложили на руки, – не обязательно такому красивому коту вымазываться в грязи.  
Гоголь был согласен. Он в принципе был согласен на что угодно, только бы его и дальше так удобно несли, и не отпускали, и еще почесали бы за ухом, где тонкая и чувствительная кожа…  
– Яков Петрович, – возмутился сзади собеседник Гуро, – да он же блохастый!  
– Сами вы блохастый, – пробормотал тот едва слышно, – Он выглядит очень чистым, так что я рискну.  
– Ну–ну. Смотрите, как бы вторую руку лечить не пришлось. Покойной ночи, Яков Петрович, мне уж пора.  
– Благодарю, – отозвался Гуро, – не попадите в неприятности.  
– Уж постараюсь, – голос был слышен уже издалека  
– Ну и что мне с тобой делать, – вздохнул над ним Яков Петрович, – черный кот, выбравшийся погулять в полнолуние. Хозяйка ведь выкинет, и так они меня шарахаются. Эх, - он улыбнулся, почесав кота по пушистому пузу, и тот аж прекратил урчать, неожиданно смутившись, - назову тебя Николаем, да? Да, - ответил он сам себе и хмыкнул, - подумать только, желания-то исполняются…


End file.
